


Lumpy and Perfume

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [46]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Perfume, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy tries on some of Petunia's perfume, but then it causes him to sneeze.





	Lumpy and Perfume

One day, Lumpy had decided to come over to Petunia’s house for a visit. He hadn’t been to her place in a while, even though he and Petunia hung out frequently. Lumpy wanted to see how she had been doing, and maybe do something fun with her if she had the chance.

Now, Lumpy was in the room where Petunia kept her outfits and makeup. She had lots of pretty dresses, suits, and other clothing in many colors. And her makeup sets consisted of lots of lipstick, mascara, blush, and eyeshadow, among others. Lumpy wasn’t interested in girly stuff like this, but he never complained.

Then, something caught Lumpy’s eye. It was one of Petunia’s bottles of perfume, with a classic rubber ball atomizer. Lumpy picked it up and looked at it, turning the bottle slightly. It was filled with light pink liquid that probably smelled great.

“Hey, Petunia, What’s this?” Lumpy asked.

“That’s some of my perfume,” said Petunia. “I made it myself. If I grow more flowers than I know what to do with, I use the most fragrant of them to make perfumes for my friends.”

“Can I put some on, please?” Lumpy didn’t know what this stuff would do to him if he sprayed it onto himself, but he didn’t know what to expect.

“Sure, just be careful.” Petunia nodded. “It’s a little strong.”

Lumpy smiled at her response, although he didn’t know how strong it could be. He squeezed the rubber ball on the perfume a couple of times, letting perfume spray into his face... and right into his nose.

“Ugh!” Lumpy put down the perfume and covered his nose with both of his hands. The little puffs of perfume had started to burn the insides of his nasal passages as soon as they made it in.

Not long afterward, his nose began to twitch as his nostrils began to flare. The scent of the perfume was tickling his nose. Lumpy gave a sniff to calm the tickling down, but he could only smell more of the perfume. He felt a sneeze coming on.

“Aaaaah...” Lumpy reached his hand up to the end of his snout and rubbed his nose with his hand. “Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh...” His nose continued to tickle and twitch. His rubbing wasn’t helping his urge to sneeze go away. Instead, he was making it worse. He could still smell the perfume without even trying. Lumpy had to sneeze, whether he liked it or not. “HaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH--”

“CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

A massive amount of spray was released from Lumpy’s mouth as he shot his neck forwards. Petunia cringed as she heard the sneeze; it sounded painfully loud. Lumpy rubbed his forefinger underneath his nose as he sniffled loudly, tears filling his eyes.

“Goodness! Bless you, Lumpy!” said Petunia.

“Th-Thank... Aaaaah...” Lumpy wanted to thank Petunia for using her manners, but his nostrils flared up again. The perfume wasn’t done with him. Another sneeze was coming. “Aaaaaah... Heeeeehhhhh-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH--“ Lumpy covered his nose with his forefinger, but he was too late to stop the sneeze.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Petunia looked on in major concern as Lumpy released a monstrous double sneeze. And mucus began to drip out of both his nostrils. Lumpy rubbed his runny nose with his forefinger, snuffling as he did so. Petunia walked up to him nervously and handed him a tissue.

“Bless you,” Petunia said.

Lumpy took the tissue and rubbed his nose with it, but he couldn’t do it much more than five seconds. He felt another tickle in his nose, and quickly sneezed again.

“HAAAAAH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Lumpy exploded into the tissue, then blew his nose loudly into it.

“Uuuugh...” Lumpy wiped his nose with the tissue, sniffling as mildly as he could. He could still smell the perfume, but he didn’t want to keep sneezing like this. His nose felt runny and stuffy, like he had been caught in a pollen storm. His eyes were a little red, and mucus was dripping out of his nostrils.

“Are you feeling alright, Lumpy?” Petunia asked in concern. She didn’t like seeing him sneeze like this.

“Not really...” Lumpy sniffled into his tissue, then blew his nose again. “I think I’m allergic...”

“Oh, Lumpy! I am so sorry!” Petunia replied. “I can tell you’re allergic, so I’m afraid I’ll have to keep all of my perfume away from you.”

“Oh...” Lumpy sulked in disappointment for a moment, but then sneezed again. “Heh-choooooooooo!!”

“Bless you!” Petunia said as Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Thank you... I gotta get this perfume off my nose.” Lumpy gave another deep snuffle.

Petunia took a few tissues and began to clean the perfume off of Lumpy’s nose. What she didn’t realize, however, was that her light scrubbing was tickling Lumpy’s nose. His nostrils twitched as his eyes watered, then shut tightly as his breath hitched.

“Aaaaah... Heeeeeeehhhhhh...” Lumpy inhaled.

Petunia immediately knew what was going to happen, and gasped in fear. The only way she could think of to stop his sneeze, however, was to bless him before he sneezed. “Oh no! Lumpy, wait! Bless you!”

But it didn’t work. Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as possible, pulling the tissues Petunia was rubbing his nose with away from his nose, and gave a final inhale.

“HuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!”

Petunia hastily backed away from Lumpy and braced herself for the explosion.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

The biggest sneeze of all blew a good amount of mucus and spray from Lumpy’s mouth and nose. On the plus side, however, he couldn’t smell any more of the perfume. Lumpy sniffled loudly as he rubbed his reddened nose quite a few times with his forefinger.

“Oh, my! Gesundheit!” Petunia said. She normally didn’t say Gesundheit after a sneeze, unless it was a massive one.

“Th-Thanks...” Lumpy continued to rub his nose. He was happy that he had stopped sneezing, but now he was feeling very sick.

Petunia handed him a box of tissues, which Lumpy took before he blew his nose into a few of the tissues. He then sighed as he wiped his nose with the tissues. His nose was still running, but it would stop soon. Petunia placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I am so sorry this happened,” said Petunia. “If I knew you were going to sneeze like that, I wouldn’t have let you touch my perfume in the first place.”

“It’s okay, I still liked the perfume,” Lumpy replied with a snuffle. “It’s the messy sneezes I didn’t really like, but I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, if you say so...” Petunia still wasn’t convinced, but she understood.

Petunia then walked Lumpy out of the room. She decided to take him to the kitchen and make him some tea. Hopefully, it would help his nose feel even better than it would be.

Lumpy kept rubbing and wiping his nose for the rest of the day. He would just have to remember not to spray too much perfume on himself next time. He didn’t think it’d be long before he forgot, but at least Petunia would help comfort him the next time something like this happened.


End file.
